warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Darkening Clouds
Prologue The Dark Forest began to shine as a dark black tom followed by a gray tabby passes by. The dark tom stops and turns to the gray tabby. "The Clans will pay for what they did to me," He snarled, slicing the grass with his claws. The gray tabby nodded. "I will make them by taking your place in the real world, Blackstorm," Blackstorm bared his teeth. "I already sent them a surprise," The gray tabby looked up with his amber eyes. "What?" "A storm that if they survive our attack, Stormblade," Blackstorm growled. Stormblade curled his lip. "Will it be deadly?" Blackstorm nodded. "The Clans won't know what hit them," Chapter One ~ Blizzardstar "Stormblade, tell Nettlefeather to be careful when he leads the patrol," Blizzardstar said, her fluffy tail twitching. Her deputy ran out of camp. It had been a few moon since StarClan chose Blizzardstar to lead her own clan. Blizzardstar looked at the darkening sky. I wonder how strong this storm will be? She thought. She looked at the snow covered camp. "It always snow here," She muttered half to herself "It's a wonder that the prey still runs," She stifled a purr. "True, Blizzardstar, it is a wonder that the prey still runs," Blizzardstar turns around to see her brother and medicine cat, Brackenshade. "Blizzardstar, I know very well that you're expecting kits," Blizzardstar winced "but you're Clan leader. What are you going to do?" Brackenshade continued. Blizzardstar turned her attention to the darkening clouds above and her working clan below. "I don't know," She replied "but BlizzardClan needs more queens since Pebblenose moved out of the nursery after her three were apprenticed." She nods to Brackenshade before leaping off the rock near her den. The waterfall she went though whispered beside her. Was that a warning about something bad about to happen? She thought as she ran to Fireblaze and Jasmineleaf who were arguing. "Fireblaze, you know better than to train Lightningpaw that hard," Jasmineleaf snapped, Lightningpaw at her side. "I'm telling you that I didn't hurt her," Fireblaze meowed, trying not to lose his temper. "Great StarClan, what is going on?" Blizzardstar asked. "She/He started it!" Fireblaze and Jasmineleaf growled at her. Blizzardstar rolled her eyes. She turned to Lightningpaw. "What is going on?" She asked her. Lightningpaw shifted her paws. "When me and Fireblaze came back from training, Jasmineleaf saw me with deep wounds and she thought Fireblaze hurt me," She mewed. "Because he did," Jasmineleaf snarled. Blizzardstar raised her tail for silence. "Go on," Blizzardstar said, shooting an ice-blue glare at the two cats. "Then they began arguing," She paused for a moment "Fireblaze didn't hurt me. I fell into a bramble and he pulled me out," She continued. "That's what I been trying to tell her," Fireblaze growled, flicking his tail. "Okay, I want this problem solved," Blizzardstar said, licking a white paw. "Just apologize to each other and Lightningpaw go to Brackenshade or Cloudpetal to treat your wounds." Both cats muttered apologizes to each other and stalked away while Lightingpaw ran to the medicine cat den. Great StarClan, what is going on? Blizzardstar thought. Those two got along so well and now what? "Perhaps the darkness is changing my cats, this is not good," Blizzardstar muttered to herself before climbing back to the cliff. She looked out into the snowy landscape as the wind tugged at her thick fur. Chapter Two ~ Hurricanestar The ferns shook as HurricaneClan leader, Hurricanestar walked out of his den. He crossed over the clearing and entered the Medicine Cat Den. He walked in where Spiderwillow, the Clan's medicine cat who was treating Falconcatcher's paw. "Great StarClan, Falconcatcher," Spiderwillow muttered. "How many times I tell to be careful when catching falcons," The silver she-cat rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be able to live up to my name then," "True, but you almost always twist your paw," Both she-cats jumped as they heard Hurricanestar's mew. Spiderwillow turned her brown and ginger head to him. "Oh, Hurricanestar, it was you," She said in relief. Hurricanestar let out a snort. "Naturally," He turned to Falconcatcher. "I need to talk to Spiderwillow," He meowed. The she-cat nodded before she limped out of the den. "Mouse-brained idiot," He said, shaking his head. Spiderwillow turned to him, her gaze warm and loving. "So, what did you want to speak about?" She purred, pressing herself into his fur. Hurricanestar pushed her away gently. "Not now," He murmured. Hurricanestar straightened himself up. "It's about the storm. Blizzardstar and Tornadostar said it could be bad. So did you get anything from StarClan?" Spiderwillow sadly shook her head. "Nothing, but I'll go to Moonfalls to ask them," "OK, but I can't send you alone though SandstormClan territory after the battle," He said. "I can't risk losing you or anybody else," He said. Spiderwillow looked at the rising moon in the gap of her den. "I have to go," She said "Brackenshade and the others are going to be there since its a half-moon tonight," "O.K," Hurricanestar said, pressing himself to her warm pelt, "Promise me you'll be careful," She pressed her muzzle in his dark brown fur, "I promise," Hurricanestar squeezed out of the den to see Darknight organizing patrols with the other HurricaneClan cats. HurricaneClan was known for tracking Hurricanes and can control them. Darknight was giving out the last of the patrols for the night. "Swampheart, you, Juniperfrost, and Rumblepelt, can give battle training to all the apprentices," He said to the dark gray warrior before he led his patrol to the training grounds. "Greetings, Darknight," The gray warrior jumped and turned around to face his leader. The other warriors let out purrs of amusement. "Oh, Hurricanestar, its only you," Darknight said, sighing. Hurricanestar flicked his tail so the other warriors can leave. Hurricanestar let out a snort. "You're the third cat I made jump today," He said, before purring. He looked around the clearing. "Where's Ghostpaw? I promised her to give her a training session today," "Oh, she's with the other apprentices doing training with Swampheart, Rumblepelt and Juniperfrost," Hurricanestar sighed. "Alright," Darknight narrowed his eyes. "Everything alright, Hurricanestar?" Hurricanestar looked at him. "Nothing, I just don't know what to do about the storm that is coming," He said. "I-I just don't know what to do," "Relax for StarClan's sake," Darknight said. "I know. I just what to be left alone." He said before entering his den. He sat on his nest, which was now shredded moss and reeds. I don't care what it takes, but I want to help my clan. Even if at the cost of my own life. He thought before curling up to sleep. Chapter Three ~ Tornadostar "Tornadostar," A yowl from his deputy, Lilypetal wakes Tornadostar. He lifts himself from his nest shaking the ferns and prairie grass of his pale brown and white tabby pelt and exits his den. "Tornadostar," Lilypetal yowls again. Tornadostar runs down from the cliffs. "What do you want?" He said, yawning. "Rainbowtail's patrol found Sandstormstar on the border," Lilypetal said. "He must of crossed BlizzardClan territory and needs to talk to you," "What does he want now?" Tornadostar meowed, licking his chest fur. "I don't know," She admitted. "All I know is that Rainbowtail sent Shiningpaw here and said that Sandstormstar needs to talk to you," "Fine, I go," He said before running out of camp. What does Sandstormstar want now? Tornadostar thought as he ran through the prairie. Maybe he just wants to talk about territory again. That mange-pelt! As he neared the border, he saw that Sandstormstar was alone. Rainbowtail's patrol was looking at him with narrowed eyes and unsheathed claws. Tornadostar give his half-brother a stare. Sandstormstar smirked. "Ah, Tornadostar. It been a long time since-" "Save it," Tornadostar snarled. "What do you want?" Sandstormstar let out a purr. Tornadostar stiffed. "Blunt as ever, Tornadostar. OK I tell you what I want," Tornadostar let out a snarl. "I want you to stay out of my way," Sandstormstar snarled. Rainbowtail pads up to them. "What does he mean, Tornadostar?" Tornadostar turned to the calico warrior and back to Sandstormstar. "He meant to stay out of his battles," He paused. "The battle between you and Hurricanestar was my business, too," "How was that your business?" Sandstormstar snarled. "You are on the other side of the river. How were you involved?" He continued. Tornadostar fought to keep his neck fur down. "I promised him that I protect his since my clan was big enough to fight you off," Tornadostar growled. "I also knew him before this clan business," Sandstormstar snapped. "This didn't take long to turn bad," Tornadostar heard Duskscar muttered to Rainbowtail. "Never mind this," Tornadostar meowed, trying to fight off the urge to fight him. "Now get off TornadoClan territory," Sandstormstar got up and padded away. "This isn't over," Sandstormstar growled over his shoulder before he ran though Blizzardstar territory away from sight. Tornadostar gulped. Uh oh, He'll get back at me somehow. He thought. A paw prodded his side. Tornadostar turned around to Rainbowtail. "Come on," Rainbowtail said "Let's get back to camp," Tornadostar nodded and followed her back to camp. As Tornadostar got back to camp, he passed by the fresh-kill pile. A plump jackrabbit on top of the pile made his stomach growl. "Hungry, huh?" Lilypetal's purr made him burn with embarrassment. That was the same voice Blizzardstar used to tease me back when used to be in RiverClan. Tornadostar thought before he thought about the beautiful, white she-cat. "Hey, wake up," Lilypetal's mew snaps his back to reality. "Listen, Buzzardflight and Bramblethorn got back from the Moonfalls and said to me that we need to prepare for that storm," Lilypetal points her muzzle to the darkening skies above. Tornadostar bristled as he smelled fear coming from Lilypetal. "What are we supposed to do?" "I don't know but if we don't do something soon..." Tornadostar tensed as Lilypetal voice trailed off. "TornadoClan will be destroyed," Tornadostar turned his head to the rolling Thunderclouds. What am I going to do? Chapter Four ~ Blizzardstar Blizzardstar looked though the fresh-kill pile and found a plump trout. She picked it up and carried it to the shade of a evergreen tree. The Greenleaf sun was warm, but not warm enough to melt the snow. As Blizzardstar eat her fish, she saw Jasmineleaf pad to her. "I know your secret," Jasmineleaf meowed before setting down beside Blizzardstar. "Know what?" Blizzardstar said with her mouth full. "Eating a lot, mood swings. It's obvious that you're expecting kits," Blizzardstar felt her heart rise to her throat. "OK, it's true, but I'm clan leader what am I supposed to do," Jasmineleaf let out a purr. She must have forgotten about the argument with Fireblaze, Blizzardstar thought. "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone," She meowed. She added with a lowered voice, "Since, I'm expecting kits, too," Blizzardstar was shocked, but tried not to show it. "Really, who's kits?" "Birchclaw's," She mewed. "But I didn't tell him yet. My kits are due in a moon. So I moved to the nursery," Blizzardstar nodded. "Ah, he'll be a good father to your kits. My kits are due in two moons," Blizzardstar paused as Stormblade and his patrol came back with two carps and a small reindeer. "We'll talk later," Jasmineleaf said before padding to Birchclaw who dropped a carp in the pile. Stormblaze padded to her. "How are you?" Stormblade smirked before nosing her. Blizzardstar pushed him off. Stormblade's acting more meaner and self-centered than before, She thought. "I'm fine," She meowed. Blizzardstar looked at her mate up and down. OK, he still looks the same, but what's different? She thought. He's not the same cat I knew when I met him, "Blizzardstar," A whisper from Brackenshade makes her turn. "I need to talk to you," He hissed. Blizzardstar walked to the medicine cat den. She saw her brother sitting in the back, his ice-blue eyes were tired and stressed. "What do you want?" She said, yawning. "It's about the storm and this also involves Stormblade," Blizzardstar was puzzled about what Brackenshade said. "I noticed the storm was not natural and when I talked to StarClan give me bad news," Blizzardstar bristled. "What is it?" Brackenshade give her a frightened glance. "Stormblade is being trained by the Dark Forest and the storm was created by the Dark Forest to destroy us," Blizzardstar was shocked. My mate is training in the Dark Forest. That's why he's different than before. She thought. What am I going to do now? "Blizzardstar," Brackenshade mew makes go back to reality. "Don't say anything about what I said to him or else we'll both be in trouble," Blizzardstar nods as she exits the den. She looks around and sees Littlestorm and Fireblaze by the fresh-kill pile. "Fireblaze, Littlestorm, I need to talk to you," She meowed walking to them. The two cats turn to her. Their eyes were dull with exhaustion. "I need you two to built some prey holes to store prey in case the storm prevents us from hunting," Fireblaze flicked his tail. "Can our apprentices help?" "Yes, they can help," Blizzardstar said. As she walks away, she sees them starting to dig at the frozen ground as Thistlepaw and Lightningpaw come up to them. She looks the sky as the sun goes down. She begins to climbs back to her den when a yowl calls her attention. "Blizzardstar, Blizzardstar!" Blizzardstar turns around and sees Emberflare beneath the cliff. She jumps off the ledge and lands perfectly on her paws. She felt the kicks from her kits inside of her. She winces. It's a wonder that no one realizes that I'm expecting kits, She thought. "There's a rouge on the Twoleg side of our territory who says he need to talk to you," Emberflare growled, digging his claws into the ground. "Okay, I need you and," Blizzardstar scans the clearing and spots Crystalsky sharing a pike with Nettlefeather and Pebblenose at the shade of the trees. "Crystalsky to come with me," Emberflare nods and Crystalsky looks up from her meal and pads to them. Blizzardstar heads out of camp to the forest. At the corner of her eye, she sees Emberflare whispering something to Crystalsky as they neared the border. "What was that, Emberflare?" She meowed, halting the patrol. Emberflare and Crystalsky exchange glances and turn back to her. "Are expecting kits or something, Blizzardstar?" He meowed. "Since you have been acting kinda awkward lately," Blizzardstar give him an icy glance, but she soften it. "Yes, I'm expecting kits," She sighed. "Ah, you must be the BlizzardClan leader," A voice behind her makes Blizzardstar turn. She sees a rouge that has crow-black pelt and eyes the color of blood that made Blizzardstar flinch. The rouge bowed his head. "Greetings, Blizzardstar. My name is Blood and I wish to join your Clan," Blizzardstar looked at the tom with narrowed eyes up and down. He has the strength and body of a BlizzardClan cat, Blizzardstar thought. Maybe he's good for our ranks, but he looks deadly which can be a threat to us and a very short pelt to withstand the cold, Blizzardstar shook her head. "I'm sorry, Blood, but you can't join our clan," She meowed. "Maybe the other for Clans will let you join them," Blizzardstar half-expected Blood to leave peacefully, but he let out a snarl that made Emberflare and Crystalsky bristle. "But I wanted to join this clan," He snarled. "You'll regret your decision, Blizzardstar. Mark my words!" He continued before stalking away into the shadows of the Twolegplace. "Now, I know why he's called Blood," Emberflare spat as they headed back to camp. "I can't believe he'll be so rude to you, Blizzardstar." Blizzardstar nodded in agreement, trying to smooth her ruffled pelt. This is just great, She thought. First, the storm and now I have a rouge who hates me, She shakes her head. What else can go wrong? She wondered as they entered camp. Chapter Five ~ Hurricanestar Hurricanestar waits outside of the camp entrance. I wonder where Spiderwillow is? He thought. She was supposed to be back by now. The ferns shook as Dragonflight comes out. "Hurricanestar, it's late," Dragonflight meowed, yawning. "I'm sure Spiderwillow will be back soon," Hurricanestar shrugged. Maybe she fell asleep there, He thought. "Are you taking the night watch, Dragonflight?" The golden and silver tabby nodded. "Yes," Hurricanestar left her and entered camp. He hears mews of protest from kits inside the nursery as he passed. He entered his den as tired as a mouse. He climbed into his nest and settled himself to sleep. "Hurricanestar," A paw prods his side and he opened his eyes to see his leader from RiverClan, Cloudstar. "Hurricanestar, I can't believe you didn't prepare for the storm yet," Cloudstar shook his head. Hurricanestar heaved himself to his paws. "Why did you come to me for this?" He meowed. "You could have gone to Blizzardstar. She has her own Clan, too," He meowed. Cloudstar give him a cold stare. "Because she is already preparing her's. Honestly, Hurricanestar. You don't think I can be apart from my daughter for a second," Hurricanestar winced. "I do think that you can, but what am I going to do?" Cloudstar has already faded and Hurricanestar opens his eyes to the bright light of the sun. "Hurricanestar," Hurricanestar looks up to see the friendly, pretty golden and silver tabby face of Dragonflight. Hurricanestar lets out a yawn. "Is Spiderwillow back? I need to ask her about the storm," Dragonflight shook her head. "No, but Sandstormstar is at the border and needs to talk to you alone," Hurricanestar lets out a growl. "Did that mange-pelt know that I don't want to fight again?" Dragonflight shakes her head again. Her ice-green eyes dimmed. "Its not about that," "Find, I'll come," He growled. " I don't trust Sandstormstar to be 'alone' and since the other warriors are out on patrols, I trust you to watch camp," The she-cat nodded and Hurrincanestar left. As Hurricanestar neared the border, he spots Sandstormstar with his deputy, Braveheart and Dandelionleaf. Hurricanestar ran down and sat down without greeting them. "Alright, Sandstormstar, what do you want?" He growled. Sandstormstar flicked his tail and the other two cats left. "I have decided to give you a chance," Hurricanestar licked a paw. "A chance for what?" "A chance for you to join me in a battle, of course," Sandstormstar sneered. Hurrincanestar stopped mid-lick. "What battle and against who?" "Against Blizzardstar and her pathetic clan," Hurricanestar let out a growl. "I won't join and I'll tell Blizzardstar about that," Hurricanestar turned around to leave, but Sandstormstar sneered. "Oh and I thought you cared about Spiderwillow," Sandstormstar meowed as it began to rain. Hurricanestar stiffed. Sandstormstar sneered again. "So you do care," He mocked. "Where is she?" Hurrincanestar roared as he jumped on to Sandstormstar, pinning him down. Sandstormstar smirked and shook Hurricanestar off. "I didn't hurt her....yet," He growled. Snadstormstar meet Hurricanestar's gaze. "If you don't keep your jaws shut, you'll never see her again," Sandstormstar stalked away, leaving Hurricanestar alone in the rain. Chapter Six ~ Tornadostar Tornadostar was storing patrols for the day. Where is Lilypetal? He thought. It's her job as Deputy to do the patrols. He shook his head. It been a moon since he last Sandstormstar. "Tornadostar," Tornadostar turned around to see Lilypetal run into camp with a dark brown tom with a white chest. "What?" Tornadostar meowed. He looked at the tom. "Hawkstrike?" Hawkstrike dipped his head. "Greetings, Tornadostar," "What do you want?" Lilypeatl and Hawkstrike exchanged glances. "We have something to tell you and not here," Tornadostar flicked his tail. "Come into my den," Tornadostar led the two cats to his den. "Well?" Lilupetal nudged Hawkstrike foward. "Tell him," she meowed. Hawkstrike took a deep breath. "Lilypetal told me about the problem you had with Sandstormstar the other day," Tornadostar flicked his tail. "Go on," Hawkstrike was frightened. "Well, he came to SunClan that day and talked to Sunstar. She and Sandstormstar made a deal to destory BlizzardClan and split the territory between them. Then take over the other clans," Tornadostar's heart sank. "And?" "They combined their clans and are going to attack BlizzardClan tonight!" "WHAT?" Tornadostar sank his claws into the ground. "We have to go help them," Before Tornadostar can leave, Hawkstrike blocked him. "Don't tell him or Sunstar I told you, got that?" Tornadostar nodded and ran out the den. He stood on the cliff near his den," "All cats old enough to chase tornadoes. Come to the cliffs for a clan meeting," His yowl rang though camp. He saw cats come out of their dens and sat beneath the cliff. "I just recieved grave news. Sandstormstar and Sunstar have combined their clans and plan to attack BlizzardClan," Tornadostar meowed to his clan. There were gasps of shock from his Clan. "How do you know?" Swordpaw meowed, twitching his silver and white tabby tail. Tornadostar give his apprentice a look. "Since Hawkstrike himself told me," Swordpaw lowered his head. "Oh," Tornadostar turned to his Clan. "We will leave tonight," He yowled. "Lilypetal, you begin to sort the patrols," Tornadostar ran to Hawkstrike, who looked at the sky. "I have to go before Sunstar realizes I'm gone to warn you," He meowed. "Good luck," Tornadostar watches him run out of camp before he turned back to his Clan. Chapter Seven ~ Blizzardstar A shrill squeal makes Blizzardstar lift her head. Blizzardstar looks to see two of Jasmisneleaf's kits were playing with each other. She has given up her leader duties for now and asked Fireblaze to run the clan for now since her kits are due in a moon. "Get off of me, Featherkit," Whiskerkit mewled. He looked exactly like his mother. "Why should I?" Featherkit, who looks like her father mewled back. Blizzardstar lets out a purr. They remind me of when Brackenshade and I were kits. She thought. "Alright, Featherkit and Whiskerkit let your little brother and sister play with you," Jasmineleaf said, looking at her other two kits, Shadekit and Shrewkit. Shadekit was a dark gray tom and Shrewkit was a mottled brown-and-white she-kit. Blizzardstar shakes her head and gets up to stretch her legs. She headed for the fresh-kill when she nearly crashes into Birchclaw. "Sorry, Blizzardstar," He meowed. "I wanted to see my kits," Birchclaw's and Jasmineleaf's kits let out squeals of welcome as Blizzardstar headed for the fresh-kill pile. She picks a plump pigeon and carries it to a patch of sunlight. She was about to eat when a flock of birds erupted from the evergreen trees. She looks to see Sunstar and Sandstormstar burst through the entrance of camp with their clans. "Intruders," She yowled as her Clan jump to their paws. She turns to Jasmineleaf and Birchclaw who have began to herd their kits to the nursery. "Not here," Blizzardstar yowls and looks to her den. "Bring them to my den," She picks up Shrewkit and carries her to the den with Jasmineleaf and Birchclaw with their kits following in behind. She set the wailing kit down on the moss. Blizzardstar was leaving the den. "What are you doing?" Jasmineleaf hissed. Blizzardstar turned around to her. "I'm gonna fight," Jasmineleaf stared at her. "What? You are a moon away from kitting and you're gonna fight," "I'm Clan leader, remember," Blizzardstar growled. "I have to fight not just for me, but my Clan," Category:Fanfiction Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages